


Next Time

by GayCheerios



Series: Saiouma Kinktober Time! [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys In Love, Edging, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, No actual sex lmao, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sir Kink, Teasing, Top Kokichi Ouma, Vibrators, bottom shuichi saihara, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: He hears the little leader chuckle. “Relax Shu.” Kokichi coos, sliding the vibrator fully in as Shuichi moans. “Listen,” He purrs, nibbling on his boyfriend’s neck, below his right ear. “All you have to do is be a good boy, and not make a single noise for me. You can do that, right darling?”





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4-Toys!
> 
> i chose a vibrator bc theyre fun to write with mkay?
> 
> hey so what if instead of everyone always having kichi cross dress we could have some shuichi crossdressing and feeling very confident in himself...hahaha just kidding...unless this fic exists?
> 
> hey also uh brat shuichi is the best fucking shuichi dont you dare @ me
> 
> ALSO AO3 KEEPS SAYING I POST MY SHIT A DAY LATE AND IN REALITY I DONT :(

“Kokichi...Are you  _ sure  _ this is a good idea?” Shuichi groans, as his mischievous boyfriend slowly places a huge vibrator into Shuichi’s ass. 

He hears the little leader chuckle. “ _ Relax  _ Shu.” Kokichi coos, sliding the vibrator fully in as Shuichi moans. “Listen,” He purrs, nibbling on his boyfriend’s neck, below his right ear. “All you have to do is be a good boy, and not make a single noise for me. You can do that, right darling?” 

A pang of arousal goes through Shuichi’s body at those words. His boyfriend truly was the devil in disguise. The bluenette lets out a little moan and leans in to kiss Kokichi. His lover is surprised but doesn’t push him away. 

“Easy boy, easy.” Kokichi muses, pressing a kiss to Shuichi’s cheek. “You’ll get rewarded afterwards okay?”

“Fine…” Shuichi puffs out, grabbing his normal clothes to get changed up, but Kokichi stops him. He looks at his boyfriend with confusion, as the purple haired tosses his clothes directly in the hamper. Kokichi giggles to himself as he walks over to his side of the dresser, and rummages around. He brings out something soft and squishy wrapped in blue tissue paper, with a little bow on top. 

“Neeheehee! I  _ was  _ saving this for a while, but today’s the perfect day to give this to you!” Kokichi exclaims, handing his perplexed boyfriend the little parsole. “Welp, I’m gonna take a shower then we’ll go okay? Get dressed!” He laughs, and heads to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

Shuichi sits on their bed and carefully unwraps the tissue paper to reveal an outfit. Upon closer inspection, and taking it out of its neat fold, there’s a black uniform, with a purple little tie attached. He notices that there’s another item in the wrap. He takes it out to reveal a matching black skirt to the uniform. As he takes out the skirt to examine it further, something falls onto his lap. It’s purple and black and small. He picks up the item and he feels his face burn. 

It’s a little thong. Lacey, and cute. Shuichi wants to shout at Ouma, why the  _ hell _ would he buy this?! But...he can’t help but want to...put them on. He wants to put this on and look pretty for his boyfriend in this ridiculous outfit. Shuichi blushes as he takes his boxers off, and switches them out for the thong. It feels...almost foreign, but nice in a sense. 

Shuichi undresses his gray t-shirt in favor of the uniform’s shirt. It’s really soft, and he feels quite comfortable in it. The purple tie has a few gold stars etched into the pattern, and it looks really pretty. He easily slips on the skirt, and looks in the mirror. 

Shuichi decides he feels, surprisingly comfortable in the outfit, and decides, what the hell. He grabs the small makeup case from the desk and quickly adds some soft purple to his eyes, followed by some mascara and eyeliner, followed by a touch of soft lipstick. 

The bluenette smiles, he really likes this! He wonders if Ouma will too…

And speak of the devil, Kokichi walks out of the bathroom, fully clothed and ready for the day. His mouth hangs open in a small part at the way his boyfriend looks. His eyes are practically glued to his lover. Ouma steps closer to place his newly showered hands on Shuichi’s soft face. “Wow…” He murmured. “You look beautiful!” He cheers, pressing a quick kiss to Shuichi’s glossed up lips.

“C’mon you! Let’s go~” He coos, taking Shuichi’s hand, grabbing their things and heading out. 

When they arrive in class, no one bats an eye at the detective’s taste in fashion choice for the day, it’s just so...Shuichi. He can feel his boyfriend’s eyes on him when the bell rings. Their class takes a minute to settle, and that’s when it happens. There’s a jolt of pleasure coming from the vibrator inside him. He shifts in his seat as he takes his notebook our along with the class. The toy after all, is on the lowest setting. Kokichi wouldn’t be that cruel to spike it randomly...would he?

Shuichi just needed to be good, this would be easy. 

That was easily a lie he wanted to tell himself. Kokichi had gotten him into the habit of lying every now and then…

Suddenly the vibrator is dialed up another two settings and Shuichi bites his bottom lip in favor of moaning in front of his whole class. He could feel his boyfriend’s eyes stare intensely at his shaking form. 

He hears a little ring from his phone and picks it up, opening to the messages app. 

_ Kichi: Having fun Shumai? _

_ Shuichi: You’re a bastard you know that Kokichi. _

_ Kichi: Ah yes, but I’m YOUR bastard my beloved!  _

_ Kichi: Anyway, I was thinking. What if I dialed the vibrator all the way up right now? I wonder if you would cum on the spot… _

Shuichi glares at his boyfriend, but Kokichi simply bats his eyelashes innocently, and goes back to his phone. 

_ Kichi: But of course, if you DO cum, would that be the right move? Or you waiting to cum be better?  _

Shuichi holds back a groan, even if it  _ was  _ just texting, he could hear Kokichi saying it all to him, and god did it turn him on more. He  _ really  _ wanted to cum already...but would it leave a stain on the skirt? Well it was black...so maybe it wouldn’t? 

_ Kichi: I can tell that you’re antsy to cum _

_ Shuichi: with what you’re saying of course i am _

_ Kichi: The class is going outside to look for experiments or whatever, what do you say I teach you a little lesson of your own?  _

Shuichi moans oh so quietly in hopes that his class wouldn’t hear him. No turned heads, good. Soon he sees everyone shuffle out of the classroom. Kaede waits for him. 

“You coming Shu?” 

He groans as the vibrator is turned up. “Y-Yeah! Be right there, go ahead!” 

Kaede nods and catches up with the class.

He hears Kokichi’s signature laugh and sees him shut the classroom doors. “Alright then! Welcome to my class cutie pie! C’mere.” He motions for Shuichi to sit on his lap, and his boyfriend follows. “Neeheehee!” Kokichi turns the vibrator to its highest setting and Shuichi moans loudly. His boyfriend’s hands find their way under Shu’s skirt to grab at his plush thighs. “I want you to cum from only two things.” Kokichi says, digging his nails into his lover’s skin. “The vibrator, and my voice.” He says, removing his hands off his boyfriend, and simply putting them in front of where Shuichi sat on his lap. 

“S-Sir!” His boyfriend whimpers quietly, grinding his ass against Ouma’s lap. “C-Can I c-cum?” 

“Well, I am a fair man after all, you were  _ so  _ good today. I didn’t hear a single thing from you in class today, so yes, go ahead!” He says.

As soon as Kokichi says it’s okay, he cums, slumping over onto his boyfriend and panting. “Meanie, we didn’t even have sex.” He says breathlessly. 

“Relax Shuichi, we will next time. This was a little warm up. When we get home I’ll fuck you, deal?” Kokichi sighs at his spoiled boyfriend. “Damn, you are  _ so  _ pampered.” He sighs, clamping down hard on his lover’s neck. “There, a little something to mark the occasion. C’mon, let’s walk around school, then when we come back we’ll say I took you to the nurse.” 

Shuichi giggles, as his boyfriend lifts him up and places a kiss on his pink lips. “M’kay!” He cheers, grasping his boyfriend’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> owo im so fucking tired


End file.
